This invention describes a fiber treatment agent. More specifically, this invention describes a fiber treatment composition which can impart to fiber materials a durable antistaticity, moisture absorbability and perspiration absorbability, resistance to soiling, rebound elasticity, flexibility, smoothness, creaseproofness and compression recovery.
Various organopolysiloxanes and treatment agents composed of these organopolysiloxanes which can impart flexibility, smoothness, creaseproofness and recovery to fiber materials have been employed and proposed to date.
For example, a dimethylpolysiloxane oil and its emulsion have been employed to provide flexibility. Also, a treatment agent composed of a methylhydrogenpolysiloxane, a hydroxyl group-terminated dimethylpolysiloxane and a condensation reaction catalyst has been employed to provide durable flexibility, creaseproofness and recovery. Of more relevance to the present invention, Japanese Pat. No. 48-17514 [73-17514] describes a treatment agent composed of an organopolysiloxane which possesses at least 2 epoxy groups per molecule and an amino group-containing organopolysiloxane for imparting smoothness to organic synthetic fibers; Japanese Pat. No. 53-36079 [78-36079] describes a treatment agent composed of a hydroxyl group-terminated diorganopolysiloxane, an organosilane, which contains both amine and alkoxy groups in each molecule, and/or its partial hydrolyzate and condensate; Japanese Pat. Nos. 53-19715 [78-19715] and 53-19716 [-19716] describe a treatment agent composed of an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane; and Japanese Kokai Pat. No. 53-98499 [78-98499] proposes a triorganosiloxy group-terminated diorganopolysiloxane which possesses at least 2 aminoalkyl groups per molecule.
However, the prior art treatment agents cited above exhibit various drawbacks. For example, the treatment agent in which the principal agent is a dimethylpolysiloxane oil provides an unsatisfactory creaseproofness and recovery and the flexibility and smoothness are not durable. The treatment agent in which a methylhydrogenpolysiloxane is the essential component does not undergo an adequate curing reaction in the absence of a catalyst while the life span of its treatment bath is short in the presence of a catalyst. Also, it generates a large amount of hydrogen gas which is a dangerous fire or explosion risk. The treatment agent in which the principal agents are an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane and an amino group-containing organopolysiloxane suffers from the generation of a large amount of static electricity due to friction, the ready adhesion of oily soils and a reduced moisture absorbability and perspiration absorbability in the treatment of underwear. In order to eliminate the above drawbacks, a hydrophilic surfactant, e.g., the salt of a sulfate ester of ricinoleic acid, Turkey red oil, polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers or the polyoxyethylene adduct of higher alcohols, is conventionally added to the treatment agent. However, these surfactants are readily soluble in water or in the organic solvents used in dry cleaning and are easily removed by repeated washing with the result that they exhibit the drawback of a lack of durability.